This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Connectors may include connector position assurance (CPA) features and/or terminal position assurance (TPA) features. CPA features may ensure that the connectors are mechanically connected. TPA features may ensure that the terminals disposed within the connectors are electrically connected. In addition, CPA features and TPA features may provide visual, audible, and/or tactile feedback indicating a mechanical or electrical connection. The tactile feedback may include multi-step connections or disconnections that can only be performed in a certain order.
CPA features and TPA features are typically separate or inefficiently combined. As a result, the structure and operation of a connector that includes both CPA features and TPA features may be relatively complex.